Brother & Sister
by tokkatokkatokka
Summary: A longer one-shot; revolving around Sokka and Katara-- NOT a Kacest, FYI. Just corny interaction between siblings. I really suck at summaries D:


**Title: **Brother and Sister **Rating:** G **POV: **Katara

"Sokka, can you put some more wood on the fire for me?" I asked as I prepared supper.

"Sure," Sokka replied.

He quickly tended the fire, throwing a few pieces of wood onto it. I couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a chilly night as the clouds over head began to clump together.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Sokka said, throwing the last stick of wood onto the fire.

"Slug soup," I replied.

"I bet it looks nasty," He laughed, walking over to our sleeping bags.

I scowled, I wasn't sure if he was making fun of my cooking in general, or just that tonight's dish was of the random-type… It wasn't as easy to go fishing, or buy something to eat, as we were amongst the forestry of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka then proceeded to pick up my sleeping bag, and began to shake it.

Dust and small bugs could be seen falling from my bag. I shivered at the thought of almost having to go to bed with a few extra 'friends' with me.

"Sokka, it doesn't matter what it looks or tastes like—as long as it's edible."

I grimaced, picking up a slug in my stirring spoon. I shivered again, as I looking at it squirm.

"Yeah, yeah—Beggars can't be choosers," he sighed, fluffing my pillow.

I wish I could've had something better... Living on slugs isn't the best of diets. Finally, he settled down on his own sleeping bag. I didn't realize it at first, but he never touched his bed— not like mine.

I raised an eyebrow, just noticing how close my sleeping bag was to his, "Sokka, I don't remember being that close to you."

"Oh my dear, sweet, sweet sister—What if we were attacked in the night? If I'm _this much _closer, I'll be able to shield you _that much _better," he gestured to the small space between the bags.

Sokka's tone was casual, but slightly cocky. He knew full-well that I **can **protect myself… But yet, he still thought his reasoning was supreme.

"Whatever you say, Sokka," I said, rolling my eyes.

Turning back to my brew I noticed that the water slightly rippled. My spoon was untouched as another ripple appeared. I looked up at the sky; light raindrops began to tap my face.

Shrugging off the light shower, I continued to stir. Suddenly, I heard Sokka shriek from behind me— his tone startled me. My heart jumped as I quickly reached for my waterskin, spinning around; ready to attack.

"Sokka, what's wrong?!"

I saw him scramble for our blankets, and I became dumbstruck. Here I was, ready for combat, and yet he's picking up our things? Was he running away? Leaving me to fight?

"Sokka?!"

"It's starting to rain—!" He quickly grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait, what?" I was cut off as he pulled me under near-by tree.

I was confused to why Sokka was so afraid of the rain. My confusion ensued when he fervently wrapped my blanket around me, his serious demeanour made me feel that great peril was happening… But I didn't understand what sort of _peril_ we were in.

We shared an awkward silence for a moment. I looked at Sokka, and his expression stunned me. His eyebrows were lowered, and a slight smile played at his lips. Sokka looked like he had successfully completed a great feat. I raised an eyebrow, still confused about what just happened.

"Uh, Sokka?"

He turned to me, his serious expression dissipated. He looked puzzled to why my tone sounded so strange, and annoyed.

"Are you cold?"

Before I could say 'no,' he threw his blanket over my head, almost creating a hood. He smiled triumphantly, for whatever reason—I had no clue.

"Sokka, I know your paranoia can get the best of you sometimes, but… It's just rain."

I said, matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, well…" Sokka paused, "It's this kind of weather that sickness is made of."

I sighed; his serious take on the matter was quite troublesome, so I decided to ignore him. In trying to attempt to leave, he grabbed my shoulder yanking me to his side.

I shot him a glance, scowling, "Sokka, it's just rain—it can't hurt me, of all people."

Ignoring me, Sokka spun me around to face him. He tied the blankets, securing my makeshift poncho.

"Sokka…" I said; my tone was aggravated.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed; he almost seemed offended.

"Katara, you're my little sister and it's my job to keep you safe," he scolded me.

I paused—his words echoed through my mind. I never realized that these acts of paranoia were, in fact, his way of caring for me. The thought warmed my heart a little, and I do appreciate his cautious eye, minus the nonsense that came with it.

"Sokka," I sighed, "It's just rain—it's not like I'm made out of sugar."

He put his hands on my shoulders, and laughed, "Of course not! Don't so be silly!"

Sokka quickly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me quite tightly. His attempt to keep me dry was stifling—literally. Narrowing his eyes, Sokka eyed the raindrops that fell around us suspiciously.

"But, I'd rather not take the chance."

* * *

_Like I said, a longer one. This one isn't a shipping drabble (Kacestlol?jk), but I just wanted to explore Katara and Sokka's relationship together. I hope the read was pleasant!  
_


End file.
